Thick and Thin
by Esoulix'Anne-Louise
Summary: [drabble series surrounding Jazz and Danny's relationship throughout the years] 2: Danny's feeling self conscious about his new fame. 3: Danny needs to relax. 4: Jazz just wants to hear his voice again 5: Jazz wants to speak to Danny about his secret, but he has more pressing matters to deal with. 6: They may argue, but Jazz & Danny have each others back 7: They talk over ice cream
1. Nightmares

Jasmine Fenton knew her parents. More than anything, she knew her parents weren't the best parents she could have. She knew her parents weren't the worst parents she could have either. And she knew that they were the worst parents someone like her little brother could have. Her brother, Daniel Nathaniel Fenton, eight years old, was a sweetie. Sensitive and empathetic, innocent in a way she couldn't understand, and very—_very_ impressionable. Jasmine had always did her best to protect her baby brother from her parents destructive ways, she did her best to keep him away from her parents scientific drivel, from their disregarding attitude at their everyday problems.

For an eleven year old, she liked to think she did pretty good. It wasn't good enough, though. She knew it, and it hit home with her when her baby brother waddled in one night, tears in his eyes, whimpering about nightmares he couldn't control. He hadn't gone to their parents. He hadn't crawled into _their_ beds. He didn't trust them enough to do that.

He only trusted her; and her heart swelled with pride and sorrow at that.

"Spazzy," He whimpered, crawling into her bed like he did so many times before. "I had a nightmare."

"I know, Little Brother," She reassured, playing with his hair as he curled up beside her, cuddling with his space-bear she given to him for Christmas last year. She frowned at that memory, remembering his tears, her parents loud, angry yelling. "I do too. We all do."

"I—it was—I don't—I'm scared, Jazz." He whispered in the darkness that surrounded them. They were alone, just like they had always been.

"Shh..." She crooned, rubbing his back. "I promise, baby brother. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you."

Danny sobbed into her chest that night, quiet little whimpers that their negligent parents never bothered to hear. He had another nightmare, it scared him, and his parents didn't care about it. Only Jazz did. She always would. She just hoped she wouldn't always be the only one.

"Sleep, baby brother. I promise when you wake up I will be here." Jazz snuggled her precious little brother, holding him tight in a hug that he would never receive from their obsessive, crazy parents. "Have gentle dreams, baby brother, I will hold you until everything is right again. I love you, Danny."

Her sweet nothings calmed Danny, in a way that her parents never could—never _would_. "I love you, big sis."

"I love you most." She replied, pulling the blanket closer to her, pretending that it would comfort her as well. Pretending someone was holding her in the way she held her baby brother. Imagining that, when she would wake, someone who loved her would be reassuring her that everything is alright.

Because Danny wasn't the only one who got nightmares.

* * *

**I just reentered the Phandom. This is the result.**


	2. The Tabloid

_Daniel Nathaniel Fenton-Phantom. The name held a lot of weight. Born to the most successful Ghost Scientists known to man, Ambassador to Human Ghost Relations, Knighted by the Queen of England herself, and the one who had lead Earth—and the Ghost Zone, through a battle against the cosmos themselves and won. _

_And Danny hadn't even turned fifteen yet._

_Daniel Fenton was born on March 14__th__ 1995, a healthy male that was born just at the crack of dawn. His parents were Johnathon and Madeline Fenton, better known as Jack and Maddie, the town inventors. Jack and Maddie are Scientists, inventors known for their fascination with ghosts and ghouls. In collage, Jack and Maddie, along with their close friend Vladimir Masters, endeavoured to create and open a portal to the netherworld—a realm known as the Ghost Zone. They were partially successful, the portal opened just long enough to blast Vladimir with a substance we now know as _ectoplasm_. The ectoplasm invaded Vladimir's body, and gave the man what Jack and Maddie called _Ecto Acne_, a fatal disease that could kill the host. Vlad legally died in Wisconsin General Hospital on _October 15th 1986_, yet awoke fifteen minutes later, completely healthy of mind and body. At the time, the doctors were baffled, unsure of what happened._

_We now know that Vladimir Masters had become a half ghost, as discovered on _July 27th 2010,_ when Vladimir revealed himself to the world as what we now call a _Halfa,_ half ghost, half human. A human with the ability to transform themselves into a ghost, trapped between life and death._

_So, what, you ask, does this have to do with Daniel Fenton?_

_Jack and Maddie hadn't given up on their ambitions to open a portal to the Ghost Zone, and spent the next nineteen years of their lives trying to recreate the _Proto-Portal_, the experimental portal from their collage days. The completion of a fully operational _Ghost Portal_ was documented as a failure on _August 13th, 2009._ The next day, it was reported that the Ghost Portal had opened up in the middle of the night, seemingly with no cause or reason._

_Later, it would be determined that Daniel Fenton, son of 14 years of age, had discovered the cause of the portals failure, and fixed it. Inside the portal, was an _on_ switch that Jack and Maddie had forgotten about, and when Daniel had went to check the portal out, he had stumbled on a stray wire in the portal and accidentally switched the portal on. The shock, combined with the sudden and violent surge of ectoplasmic matter, turned Daniel into a half ghost—a _Halfa.

**Daniel and Vlad had been rarities, and it is calculated that the odds of someone becoming a Halfa during the creation of a Ghost Portal are impossibly low. Both Vlad and Danny had been extremely lucky to have survived the creation, and it is forbidden under law of the UN that anyone attempts the creation of a Halfa, punishable by death.**

_As such, Daniel and Vlad were considered a rare species, and garnered a lot of attention in the Ghost Zone. Many sought after Daniel, as Vlad had been already pegged as a powerful and influential ghost not to be trifled with._

_Daniel proved to be a powerful ghoul as well, beating enemy after enemy that came to destroy, rule, or threaten Amity Park, Daniels home town. Many misadventures passed and Daniel admits that it got to be routine; "__**There was a rhythm to it, somehow.**__" Daniel admits in a _Good Morning Amity Park_ interview, "__**The ghost shows up, we decide whether or not they're there to cause chaos, we exchange witty banter, fight, I chuck them back into the Ghost Zone, and we all return home having learned a valuable lesson about honesty or some-such nonsense.**__"_

_When asked whether or not he actually believed honesty or moral's actually _nonsense_, Daniel looks surprised and offended. "__**Of course not.**__" He says, baffled. "__**Morals are a very important factor to everyday life. Without them...**__" Daniel shakes his head as if chasing away a bad thought. "__**No, morals are important, as is honesty.**__"_

_When it is enquired if Daniel had ever had to lie to ensure his secret identity as _Phantom_ stay hidden, Daniel laughs. "__**Yes. I did. Daily, in fact. Whether it was why the **_**Ghost Gabber 1.6**_** kept repeating what I was saying, or why I had to leave class so abruptly, it was always something. I never did like lying, and it killed me a little inside knowing it became so easy to let a lie slip out in everyday life.**__"_

_When the talk-show host probed the subject of why Daniel had never told his parents before the _Disastroid_, he responds, "__**It was hard, admitting who I am—what I am. Not exactly human, but not exactly ghost either. And so much that we still don't know about me. I've actually never had to explain it to anyone before the Disastroid threatened earth. Most people who already knew figured it out for themselves. My sister—Jazz, figured it out just a month and a half after The Accident, but most others didn't pay enough attention to connect the dots. I actually had hoped that my parents would figure it out for themselves so I wouldn't have to take the plunge. My parents hated Phantom before they knew, so it was difficult to walk up to them and say, 'Hey Mom, Dad, I'm actually Phantom and a Halfa. Please don't rip me apart molecule by molecule.' I actually came close to doing just that a couple times. Something always interrupted us, however, and by the time whatever happened passed, I had lost my nerve.**__"_

_Susan Quite, the interviewer, asks if Daniel knew any friendly ghosts._

"_**Well, I certainly never met Casper, if that's what you're asking about.**__" Daniel jokes. "__**But yes, I actually know plenty. Ranging from Johny and Kitty, to Youngblood and Princess Dora and the people in her queendom, to the yeti in Far Frozen, I have plenty of people I know in the Ghost Zone who are friends. Not all Ghosts are evil. Most are actually plenty friendly, if treated right; I grew out of my 'seeghostfightfightfight' phase a long time ago, probably around the time I met Cujo.**__" Daniel smiles, "__**Cujo is a ghost dog whose taken a liking to me and my friends. He's really cute and friendly.**__"_

_This brings on the question on Human Ghost Relations, and Daniel seems quite pleased about the enquiry. "__**Actually, President Hartman and Her Majesty have come up with a solution to that. I am pleased to say that the Guys in White—people who have threatened to blow up the Ghost Zone and conduct 'really long and painful experiments' on me, have been disbanded for insubordination and repeated abuse of authority. This will certainly help convince some of the civilizations in the Ghost Zone to accept the Treaty. The constant and silent war we've been fighting could end. Oh, sure, there will still be others like Skulker or the Box Ghost who insist on antagonizing people on Earth, but there are people like that everywhere. Things will hopefully settle down, and hopefully I'll live to see a day where Ghost and Humans can live together peacefully, without the threat of certain doom hanging over our heads.**__"_

_Susan asks on what Daniel would do in a situation where he had to choose between Ghosts and Humans. Daniel isn't pleased with the question. "__**You can't ask that! It's like asking me to forsake half of who I am! Earth is my home, yes. And I will protect it until the day I cease to exist. But if choosing Humans over Ghosts means I have to turn my back on Frostbite, Dorothea and Pandora completely, betraying their trust, than I refuse to get involved. The best I can do in such a situation is run damage control and hope that no one gets hurt.**__"_

_When asked why, Daniel is not impressed. "__**Frostbite, Princess Dora, and Queen Pandora are all close friends of mine. They have all have helped me immensely in my time of need—times where, if I failed, we all could have died. I know if I ever have to ask for help, they'll come running, because they are **_**good people**_**. Good people who have put their faith in **_**me,**_** of all people. You guys have to stop assuming that they'll turn on you the first chance they get. They're ghosts, not demons. They have feelings, they have morals, and they are not mindless spectres who only wish harm on you. Most ghosts are very peaceful when they aren't threatened. The ones that aren't are the ones you see me fighting in the streets of Amity. You have to learn that just because they're Ghosts, it doesn't mean they're not people anymore. They're just dead. Nothing more.**__"_

_Daniel stood firm in his belief that ghosts were the same as humans, just different. Human Ghost relations have improved immensely since that interview, and even now Ghosts are befriending Humans and Humans to Ghosts. Things are looking up, for the dream that Daniel has shared with the world—a world where Ghosts and Humans can live in harmony, and such a dream it is._

_Maybe, someday, that dream will come true._

Danny stared in shock at the tabloid in front of him. It had been _one_ interview! Danny paused, thinking. _Well, at least it seems to be a Phantom supporter._ He tried looking on the bright side. So maybe some people are gushing over and sugar coating his words like he's some sort of divine guru, he can—probably?—live with that. It'd become annoying – heck, it already _was_ annoying, but at least they weren't banging down his door and calling for his blood.

He sighed, placing the thing down and shaking his head. The writer had glorified his words, making them seem wise and old. This person was making him seem like some perfect, hyped up superhero. Flattering? Yes. Smart? No. It'd only come crashing down the moment he made a mistake. Reporters and journalists were fickle. He'd learned that the hard way when he was still just Phantom and not Danny Fenton-Phantom to the world.

And oh _ghost_, _just how did this guy learn when I was born?_ "I didn't even know that!" Danny threw his hands to the heavens in exasperation.

"Danny?" Jazz asked, poking her head into his room. Danny looked up, and scowled a little at his sister. Undeterred, Jazz walked in and picked up the tabloid. With a soft, proud smile, she cut out the article to put into her _Danny Phantom_ scrapbook. She looked up and paused at his grumpy face. "What's wrong? You'd think you'd be happy they're not trying to lock you up."

"They're making me sound like some sort of—of _guru_, Jazz." Danny bemoaned. "It's—flattering, but..." He picked up the cut up tabloid with a grimace. "It's...not me, you know?"

"Hey, Danny, I know you're still getting used to being recognized for what you do in everyday life, even at school, but isn't this what you wanted? To be respected for what you did?" Jazz asked, sitting down. "I, for one, am glad you're finally getting the recognition you deserve."

"I—I know," Danny sighed, looking down at his hands and vaguely noticing that the cut Skulker gave him had healed over. "But going from freak to—to _superstar_ is a little scary. You know how they treat superstars Jazz, one wrong move and it's all over for us."

"Hey," Jazz patted him on the back, "It's going to be alright, little brother. You'll know what to do. I believe in you, Hero." She kissed him on the forehead, smiling when he made a face and rubbed the kiss away. "Now, get up. All the politics are over now. You actually have to go to school now, Little Bro."

He groaned. "I know," He buried his face in his hands, "and I'm not looking forward to it. At least at the press conferences and meetings I had to go to I had a wall of privacy separating me from all the Phans." He shuddered. "I'm walking into a lions den, Jazz."

Jazz smiled, "You know me and the others will have your back. If it gets to much, you can always fly away." She punched his shoulder playfully. "Now get your butt in gear, Little Brother. If we don't leave now, we're going to be late."

Danny grinned. "Perks of being able to fly Jazz. I can give you a ride if you want."

"Me? Fly?" Jazz nervously bit her lip, "I don't know, Danny. What if—we fall?"

"Don't you trust me? I'd never let you get hurt." Danny encouraged, before grinning mischievously. "Unless my big sister is too chicken—are you, Jazz?"

Jazz glowered at him, "You know the answer to that." She quipped, "You're my baby brother. Of course I trust you." She completely skipped over the 'chicken' comment.

Danny smiled—grinned, really, and grabbed her hand. Moments later they were soaring through the skies, reaching impossible speeds.

"Dan_ny!_" Jazz yelled through the wind, her hair whipping across her face. "Slow _down!_"

Danny just grinned wider and turned them intangible, causing Jazz to blink around her, startled. The winds had disappeared. "What?" She asked stupidly, hair suitably frazzled and hairband messily clinging to her hair. They were still going fast—Jazz could still feel her stomach in her feet, but the are wasn't slapping against her face like it used to. It took her a moment to realize just what happened. "_Danny!_"

Danny just laughed, doing complex stunts in the air just to annoy her. "Oh come on, Jazzy! It's fun!" He called childishly over her screeches.

"Danny—_stop!_" Jazz called, "At least let me fix my hair!"

Danny just laughed.

000

**So this is long. To be honest you could have just skipped the article. Post PP. Danny is a bastard. And if anyone knows a picture/drawing of Jazz and Danny together, that'll be awesome. I'll credit you. *wiggles bait, hoping for reviews***


	3. Have You Hugged Your Inner Child Today?

Danny scowled, eyes flashing an intimidating green. His expression took on a dangerous tilt, his frown so deep it would send even the most brave ghost running. It had been a long day for him, and his patience was wearing _really_ thin.

Jazz just smiled, undeterred by her brothers pessimism. She had expected it, truthfully. "Come on Danny, you know you want to."

"No."

It didn't sound like the childish denial that he repeated so many times in the past. It sounded more a mature refusal than the lilt he took when he was a child. Jazz wasn't demoralized however. She knew her brother, and she knew he was itching to join her in her immature fun just as much as she itched to hug Bearbert at night.

"It'll be fun." She pushed. "We haven't done this in years, Danny."

"No." Danny shook his head, before aspiring to explain himself when Jazz tilted her head. "I will not do this Jazz. I've had a really long day at the office today, and I have no wish to—"

"There you go again!" Jazz exploded. "You're over stressing yourself Danny. This can't be good for your psyche! You need to cut loose a little Danny. Just because you're standing in for Tuck until he gets back from his Uni, doesn't mean you get to be a stuck up bastard!"

Danny groaned. "Do you have any idea how much I do want to do this?" He asked, "I can't, Jazzy. I have responsibilities now, and a reputation I have to uphold if I want to get this new law passed."

"_Responsibilities_ he says!" Jazz mocked childishly. He _really_ was getting on her nerves. "_Reputation_ he insists! What happened to my little brother who didn't care about what people thought? What happened to my free spirited baby bro who flew in the sky at night because he loved the sight of Amity Park safe and sound? What happened to you Danny? I don't even know you anymore!"

Danny sighed, slumping against his bedroom wall—which was still decorated with spaceships and constellations, a namesake from a childhood dream he had given up so long ago. "Jazz, I really don't need this right now. Mrs. Boudreaux is making it really difficult to pass this new ghost rights law. If I don't start on—"

"Give it a rest Danny!" Jazz threw her arms skyward. "I don't want to hear it. You're starting to turn into Vlad, with these _politics_ and _strategies_ and _manipulations_. I don't even know you anymore Danny." She suddenly slumped, defeated, and looked down at her feet.

"You said that twice," Danny pointed out numbly, guilt seeping in. He sighed, shoulders relaxing as he said eight little words he'll probably regret tomorrow. "But...are you still up for it today?"

Jazz peered up at him from under her bangs, a slow grin blossoming on her face. "I knew you would come around, Danny." She grabbed his hands excitedly, "Let's go dive-bomb into the Amity Lake again, and splash around until there's mud in places we can't see."

"I think I'd like that."

00000000

**Yeah, I have no idea where this came from. So anyone have any suggestions for a Danny-Jazz Brother-Sister moment? Thanks for my first review Emmazippy577!**


	4. Evil Puberty

He'd refused to speak after his voice finally settled in. For the longest time he didn't so much as make a grunt of an affirmative. Jazz was worried. After she'd come out of the closet so to speak, and started silently helping Danny in the sidelines more often, more openly, he'd been different. Cautious. Scarred. Careful, and absolutely _paranoid_.

Jazz could easily recognize the signs of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She didn't know _exactly_ what he went through. Not really, she wasn't _there_, after all. However, she knew that it involved the chaotic adventure that lead to Danny finding out _she_ found out. She knew it involved his Future Jerky Self, as they'd taken to calling him. She knew it involved loosing everyone he'd ever loved, and seeing the only other person that he cared deeply for hate him with such a desperate passion such a hysterical fear. She knew it involved seeing the insufferable, infallible, in_vincible_ Vlad Masters down in such a rut, so weak. She knew it involved being the direct cause of an apocalypse.

Danny was terrified.

She knew that. Her baby brother was absolutely, positively, scared witless. He was afraid of his powers. She had witnessed the change, however gradual it had been. She had seen it behind his eyes has he laughed, veiled horrifyingly masterfully from his closest friends. She had seen it in the twitch of his mouth as he tried to smile whenever he discovered a new ghost power. She had seen it in the tense of his muscles whenever something about his ghost half changed. She had seen it in the way his hands tensed whenever someone would mention his ghost powers, and how _cool_ they were. She had seen it in the way his eyes would tighten whenever he had to go ghost.

She had seen the development, slow, and sure. And it terrified her.

"Danny, please speak to me." She pleaded once again, missing his voice, missing his sarcastic quips and sardonic mutterings. Missing his kind words, his careful dictation of a fabricated lie. She even missed his yells when she got really annoying with her meddling. She had tried to get him speak for over a month now, to no avail. It had dissolved from intellectual sites on just why he should speak, into desperate pleading.

"Say something, _anything_, _**please**_." She asked, "Tell me I'm a fink, call me Jazz the Spazz, yell at me for my stupid meddling, just please, _say something_."

He looked at her with those tense, sad eyes, brow furrowed and lips thinned; and she suddenly knew he didn't just fear his ghost powers anymore. It went much _deeper_ than that.

Danny was afraid of himself.

That thought scared her more than anything.

"Danny if this is about—about, _Him_," she paused, not wanting to bring up such raw subject. "If this is about _you_ becoming_ him_..."

Danny's pencil snapped in half in his hands, the metal mechanical pencil splintering seamlessly in his strong grip. Jazz once again found herself silently marvelling at his super strength, however subtle the display was. Then she frowned, knowing that such displays were the reason Danny was so scared of himself. "Please Danny," Jazz begged, "I'll do anything, just start talking again! You can't go mute because your voice is changing. You _can't_." Jazz bit her lip, watching as Danny's form tensed painfully before relaxing again. She was pushing too hard, she knew it, but _god damn it, she needed to hear his voice again_.

"You're not him Danny! He's not you, he never was, and he never will be! He's not you! You're yourself, and even if you look physically the same, you can never become _him_." She tried again, slowly scooting closer to her distraught little brother.

_Well, I guess he isn't so little anymore_. She thought wryly, once again noting that he was now taller than her, and no longer the scrawny little boy he was two years ago. "C'mon, _please_ Danny. _Please_. I'm beggin' here." She really was. She wondered when it deteriorated to this.

Danny sighed, and there was a little hint of his now silky baritone in his breath. Jazz grinned at the tiny victory. "I've let you take your vow of silence for over a month Danny. But I can't take this anymore! And neither can Sam, Tucker, Mom, Dad, or Valerie! You're being ridiculous, _please_ Danny!"

Silence.

Jazz almost screeched her frustration to the heavens.

Then, to her internal surprise and joy, he whispered. "I can't."

Jazz grinned, "Progress! Finally, some progress! Why can't you?" Jazz questioned excitedly, and Danny's lips upturned in a tiny, sad, amused smile. Yet he still didn't speak a word more. Jazz's brow furrowed in frustration. "You can't just leave me hanging like that Danny. At least tell my why."

Danny sighed again, seeming to brace himself for speaking. "Its-" He paused, wincing at his deep tone as if it was actually painful to talk. Then he bit his lip, and finally spit it out. "It reminds me of his voice." He said finally, after a long moment of Danny preparing himself. "Of him saying..." He shivered, looking genuinely terrified.

Jazz's heart melted. "Oh, _Danny_." She moaned, suddenly giving him a hug. Seeing him like this—so vulnerable, so weak and helpless yet so strong and untouchable at the same time...

It killed her.

Oh _god_, it just _tore_ at her very being that he was like this. That he had to go through this. Suddenly she felt a sharp pang of deep hatred for that Clockwork character, the only strong ghost that didn't actually hate Danny. Jazz sighed, wanting very much to storm up to his—what they call it, a _tower_? And tear him to pieces for doing this to her baby.

"I'm so sorry, Danny." She murmured into his hair, brushing at it with her fingers the same way she did when they were children and Danny came to her at night, tears in his eyes. It wasn't much different, she thought absently. Except for the fact that Danny didn't actually cry, and Jazz was the one that came to him, it was exactly the same.

It was a little awkward to hug her giant (last time they checked, he was—what, 6 foot 5?) of a baby brother like this, and not the way that she could curl up on him and engulf him in a full body hug like she used to. She didn't care. He was Danny, no matter how tall he got, no matter how much his voice changed, no matter how scary his ghost form looked. He was still Danny, and he was her baby brother. She loved him, more than anything in the world, because he's Danny.

Even if Danny didn't believe that.

* * *

**I personally believe that Danny would be absolutely terrified of himself. Or, more accurately, what he _could_ be.**


	5. Spectra

"Danny?" Jazz called, knocking hesitantly on her little brothers door. She lowered her hand when she realized her hand was shaking. "Are you awake? We need to talk."

She heard him sniffle. "I'm not in the mood, Jazz." He replied, voice thick with emotion. Jazz bit her lip. As much as she needed to talk to him about what she had just discovered moments ago, she thought Danny deserved a little time to himself. But she needed Danny to know that she was there for him, no matter what. Through thick and thin.

"Well...okay...Danny.." She muttered, feeling absolutely useless. She leaned against the door and slid down until she was sitting against it. She would wait here until he needed her. She could wait. She just wanted to help her baby brother. "But...I'm here if you need me."

Danny grunted from the other side of the door, his voice surprisingly close. "I don't need you calling me a loser again, thank you very much." He snapped, his hurt tone bellying the angry accusation. Jazz stiffened, shocked he would even think she would _ever_ call him such a thing.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked weakly. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Don't play games with me Jazz." Danny grumbled, though it was a feeble attempt at sounding mean. Jazz smiled sadly, her Danny could never be mean for long. He couldn't help being good sometimes, despite his sharp mouth and wry disposition. She knew it was all armour to keep himself from getting hurt.

"I'm not playing games." Jazz insisted. "What do you mean?"

"Mrs. Spectra told me that you said I was a loser." Danny grumbled. "Why didn't you say it to my face, huh? At least have the courage to do _that_,"

Horror filled her, "But I didn't call you a loser! Why would Spectra even _insinuate_ I did? I would _never!_"

Jazz waited for him to respond, for him to say something—_anything_, but there was only silence. The only sound was the echo of the clock down the hall, her bated breath, and a booming _silence_ that pounded at her ears.

Finally, after eternity had come and gone and come again, Danny said something. "That _bitch_."

Jazz jerked, shocked. Danny never swore. "...Danny?" She called hesitantly, slowly bringing herself to her feet. Silence. "Danny, are you still there?"

Nothing. She jiggled at the doorknob, surprised to find that it opened with little resistance. When she opened the door, the room was empty, curtains billowing before an open window.

Jazz sighed. _How the hell has he kept this a secret for this_ long?

* * *

**Happy birthday to me! Love y'all. This is just my spin on the Spectra Incident.**


	6. Don't Mess With the Fenton's

It was no secret that Jazz and Danny argued a lot. They had always argued. Despite the fact that they would literally do anything for each other, and despite the fact that Danny would only go to Jazz whenever he was truly upset, and despite the fact that Jazz trusted Danny with her everything (except Bearbert, never Bearbert), they argued.

A lot.

Sometimes it was nonsensical things like whether or not their father actually believe in Santa; and sometimes it was over important things like why Danny wasn't focusing on his schoolwork like he should; and sometimes it was over very important things like why Jazz jumped in front of Danny when the GiW cornered him in an alley way with his powers shorted out.

Whatever it was about, it wasn't uncommon to see Jazz and Danny yelling, growling, or even hissing their arguments wherever they went. Though when you got the Fenton Siblings going, you better know not to get in the middle of it. For your own health, that is.

They were like Sam and Tucker that way, (or maybe Sam and Tucker were like _them_,) arguing nearly twenty four seven, yet they would always have each others backs no matter what.

The only other people who had that sort of closeness were military bunkers, people who lived together but fought together on the battlefields. Combined with natural closeness that came with being siblings in a broken family, the Fenton Siblings were an unstoppable force.

In the words of _both_ Fenton Siblings, _"The only one allowed to pick on my brother/sister is me!"_ The saying was startlingly accurate, considering if you know Danny and Jazz Fenton, especially when they were together, you knew that they picked on each other _constantly_. One would think that you would be allowed to pick on them too, since they seemed to be comfortable enough with the constant insults themselves.

That one person would be wrong. _Oh, so wrong_. That one person, would get their asses handed them on a platter, dipped in gravy and an apple in the hole.

Or, if you were really, _really,_ lucky, one of the siblings would give you an ultimatum to work with.

It really mattered on your transgression, and how upset the picked on Fenton Sibling was. Like with Dash, who picked on Danny on a regular basis, didn't have revenge—ah, _justice—_brought on him by Jazz because Danny never indicated to her he was upset about it. Oh sure, it was _annoying_, but Danny stopped being upset about it long before the ghost portal accident. Even before Danny got over it, the only thing holding back the wrath of Jasmine Alice Fenton was the fact that Danny wanted to handle it by himself.

There was the other thing about them, they just _knew_ when the other was upset. It didn't matter if not one else saw the indications, the other Fenton could just _tell_ when the other was stressed, strained, or upset in any way. No one could explain it, it was one of those things that just was.

One would wonder why the Fenton siblings had such a complicated, weird relationship, if they didn't know who their parents were. Once they glimpsed the Fenton adults, they would chase away all thoughts on the Fenton Siblings odd brother sister kinship.

One thing was for sure though. You mess with one Fenton Sibling, you mess with them both.

* * *

** Happy Dannyversary everyone! Let us take a moment of silence to pay our respects to the birth of a cartoon we all know and love. Hope it's not too short for you. Remember to review, and I hope ya like it. **

**-Esoulix-**


	7. School Fights

"You got into another fight again, didn't you?"

Danny grimaced, limping a little as he walked in the door. "It wasn't my fault." He insisted, running a trembling hand through his hair. His head still pounded, and he was still reeling from Dash's mean right hook. "Dash just decided it was a good idea to pound my face in today."

"You said that yesterday, Danny." Jazz said, eyes narrowed. Her tone suggested she thought he wasn't telling the whole truth. She was right of course, she always was when it came to him, but it didn't stop Danny from scowling at her. "What's the whole story?"

Danny sighed; yesterday, he could have just told her that his personal bully was just having an irritating day, and it would have been the truth. Today, however...

"It's nothing," He bit back a snide comment. Honestly, it wasn't _Jazz's_ fault Dash was such a dickwad. He didn't know why he was so mad at _her_ and not Dash. "Just—leave it, Jazz."

Jazz sighed, uncrossing her arms and rolling her eyes as she followed him up the stairs. "Don't be like that Danny." She scolded, "Just tell me what happened. I won't judge, honest."

Danny stopped, looking to the ceiling and counting to ten under his breath. Why was he so angry anyway? It's not like Dash would actually do anything. Dash had a mean mouth and a fist that had the tendency to hit him more often than not, but Dash wouldn't force himself on anyone. Well, at least that's what Danny hoped. Danny's mouth settled into a thin line at the thought of _anybody_ forcing themselves on someone. "It's _nothing_, Jazz."

"It doesn't sound like nothing. Just tell me what the heck it wrong, and we'll talk it out. You can't bottle things up."

"Is that like you're catchphrase or something?" Danny sneered, but instantly regretted it when Jazz looked a little hurt. "Sorry." He looked down at his feet.

Jazz smiled a bit, that tender smile she gave him whenever she slipped into 'Mother Jazz' mode. "Don't worry about it, Little Brother." Danny flushed, continuing his trek up the stairs to his room. He was still steaming, and Jazz wasn't helping matters at all.

He loved her, he really did, but she was so pushy sometimes, and it drove him up the wall.

"Why don't we talk about it over some ice cream?"

"This isn't going to be like that talk Dad gave me a couple months ago, is it?"

Jazz grinned, "The one where he gave you the 'Sam' ring?"

"Don't even, Jazz." Danny grumbled, but turned around and headed to the kitchen nonetheless. He sat down and buried his face in his arms as Jazz set up some ice cream for the two of them. "Don't _even_."

Jazz laughed, setting a bowl of plain vanilla ice cream in front of her brother. The scent caused him to perk up a little, reluctantly dragging the bowl towards himself and grumbling as he started eating. She smiled, "So why don't you tell Doctor Jazz why you're in such a funk today, Danny?"

"Dash was being a perverted jerk today, that's all." Danny grumbled through a spoonful of vanilla goodness. "He thought he was entitled to harassing Sam and Val all day long. I snapped, he punched me. I'm pretty sure he's worse off than me, though."

"Did he do anything?" Jazz straightened, worry in her eyes.

"Not really. He just kept on making jeers to them." Danny poked at his ice cream thoughtfully. "Sam was wearing that new black dress me and Tuck got for her for Hanukkah, you know the one. Dash apparently thought it was okay to call her a two dollar whore, and Val punched him in the face and Dash made some brutish comment about women and places they should be. Of course this set me and Tuck off... and then Dash had the nerve to call Val and Sam-" He scowled. "Nymphos out to get into Phantom's pants. The rest is a blur."

"That stupidhead!" Jazz yelled. "Well I'm sure whatever you guys served him was what he deserved. Woman are not second rate citizens, we deserve to be respected and treated right."

"Spending more time with Sam?" Danny asked, looking up. His fast healing was already kicking in, and the ice cream was a sure healer for any headache Dash could give him, so his mood had considerably brightened already.

Jazz humphed, "She is going to be my sister in law one day."

Danny choked on his ice cream. "_Jaaazz!_"

Jazz just giggled.

* * *

_**Double post! Yay for Dannyversary! We shall celebrate with ice cream and mentions of Dash's idiocy. And Dash being beaten up. So satisfying. :3 Now, remember to review even though I posted two instalments in one day please. You're opinion really matters to me.**_

_**-Esoulix-**_


	8. Code Black

"_Jazz!"_

Jazz jerked out of her thoughtful funk, blinking at the familiar voice. Looking around frantically—and, she would deny this later, excitedly—she broke out into a smile when she saw her brother zoom towards the window at impossible speeds.

Collage had put a distance between the two siblings, especially since Danny himself was graduating soon and needed to really buckle down on his studies. So instead of being exasperated and annoyed that Danny had interrupted her and her class during a particularly engaging lecture, she was happy. Her brother, like her parents, didn't have much time for tact and grace most of the time, so he barrelled through the window—thankfully intangible, though the class as a whole had jumped and scattered like he would crash through the glass (leaving Jazz rushing towards the window like a lunatic)—and speed straight to her side. The grim look on his face wiped the smile right off her face.

"Little brother?" She asked incredulously. "What's wrong?"

Danny sucked in a breath, blew it out violently, putting a hand on Jazz's shoulder for support, ignoring the awed stares of Jazz's classmates. "We have a—code black, Jazz. We have... almost... ten days..." He panted, "Sorry...Had to drop by Wisconsin to...check up on—you know what... Why did you have to go to college so far away from home?"

"Are you sure?" Jazz asked, voice decidedly militant as she fought back the urge deny Danny's declaration with vigor. She ignored Danny's rambling, focusing on the two words she had hoped to never hear. _Code Black_.

Danny cracked a dry smile, the gesture not meeting his eyes. Jazz didn't blame him. She was surprised he could smile at all, actually. "I wish I wasn't. Stopwatch visited and...warned me."

Ah, so that was what tipped Danny off. Jazz hoped Clockwork was okay, even if her relationship with the old man was decidedly antagonistic in the beginning. The blue skinned man had helped both her and Danny out a lot. "Take me to my dorm, we have to leave now if we have a ghost of a chance against Him." Jazz said as she thought this, already packing up her things. "Sorry teach," She looked up to her shocked classmates with a rueful smile, "I've got...family matters I need to attend to. Let's go Danny."

Danny smiled and transformed, wrapping an arm around her waist, "Did you just say 'ghost of a chance', Jazz? Really?" He inquired as they shot from the room through the roof and towards Jazz's dorm.

"Danny," Jazz warned, even though there was a small smile on her face. "Be serious, please."

"Hey, I can make as many jokes as I want when there's only about ten days before we have to save the world from another apocalypse."

* * *

**Nnnnnnnnggggggh... *painful whining* this didn't come out the way I wanted it to... Going to publish it anyways though since I've been nitpicking at it for over two weeks now. Yeah, so sorry for the wait. I didn't even publish anything good for all the time I spent on it. I'm just going to... leave this here...**

**Remember to review! Maybe you can give me and idea for my next drabble? (I'm totally open to any ideas you have, really.)**

**-Esoulix- **


End file.
